Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) operations generally include gathering information regarding a target and using the information to assist combat operations. To facilitate the gathering of information, ISR missions typically employ surveillance satellites having various sensors that collect data associated with the target. Given that ISR missions may occur in various remote locations, each having unique geographic and environmental attributes, the surveillance satellites may utilize multiple sensors. The sensors may perform tasks associated with an ISR mission such as target surveillance, locating a target, and data acquisition. Because a sensor may be unable to perform more than a single task at a time, efficient sensor scheduling and tasking may be critical to the success of an ISR mission.